HATEFUL PEOPLE
by justmiau.kai
Summary: Hace mucho que no he escuchado tu voz y me he preguntado si el viento te ha llevado mis saludos. Espero que así sea, de lo contrarío tendré que gritar más fuerte de lo que ya lo he hecho para que puedas escucharme. Te extraño. ¿Y tú?... ¿Me extrañas?
1. SHA LA LA

**SHA LA LA**

"So we have all these days. Travel on the beatiful train."

* * *

\- **Él** tomó el primer bus que encontró, llegando a Londres pasadas las doce del día. Sin lugar a donde ir y cargando con su único bolso se metió a una estructura que le llamó la atención. Por fuera las letras eran claras; "British Library". Avanzó entre los estantes de libros, mirando a la gente estudiar, conversar, leer algo interesante. De esa forma llegó a los tópicos artísticos, donde había un poco más de arte y música, algo en lo que sí podía entenderse. Deslizó sus manos sobre la cubierta de uno de los libros y lo hojeó para simplemente perder el tiempo. Todavía le quedaban algunas horas antes de tener que regresar a ese lugar.

Ella había terminado sus deberes, la parte de la investigación que le correspondía no le había sido complicado, hasta que llegó a las materias que tenían un gusto por las letras raras como "x", "z" y "y" con un extravagante combinado de números.

Se dio por vencida y se levantó para distraerse un rato; caminar entre los estantes le divertía, le recordaba las veces que su madre les llevaba a ella y a su mejor amiga a aquel lugar, en dónde mientras el encargado no estaba, podían jugar a las escondidas. De esta forma fue caminando entre los estantes, ocultándose y asomándose para saludar a las personas que se encontraba leyendo entre los pasillos.

El se decidió finalmente por uno de los libros entre las estanterías, nada más guiado por el interés en su cubierta, no es que fuese un hombre de lectura, sin embargo no había más que hacer por el momento. Se sentó ajeno al resto, subiendo los pies a un sillón en una esquina y comenzó a hojear el libro sin detenerse en algún lugar en particular, sus ojos vagaban automáticos sobre las líneas sin comprender ni una palabra, nada más perdiendo el tiempo.

De pronto su vista se elevó ante la presencia de una mujer pasaba cerca suyo. Lo primero que notó fue su piel, fuera de este mundo... Tan tersa y blanca que parecía porcelana. La miró de soslayo y luego regresó a sus letras. No era muy extrovertido y la comunicación se le hacía en extremo difícil, por lo que se limitó a parecer un mueble más de aquella biblioteca.

Ella continuó caminando hasta llegar al punto en que sus pies pedían descanso. Caminó hasta el sillón más cercano, se dejó caer sobre el recostando su cabeza en el respaldo. A los pocos minutos de haber descansado, sintió algo de peso sobre el descansa brazos del sillón, giró su cabeza hacia el lado de dónde provenía el peso y se quedó distraída viendo a un chico de cabello oscuro y a sus ojos que iban y venían de las líneas de aquel libro. Le miró curiosa, nada extraño pero si peculiar en ella, ya que normalmente se hacía amiga de todo lo que pudiese respirar.

El sintió recorrer un escalofrío por toda la espina. La presencia de la mujer tan cerca suyo le había puesto los pelos de punta. No es que fuese temeroso de las féminas en especial, sino que todo contacto físico o acercamiento se le asemejaba a algo peligroso, algo de lo cual debía alejarse. Se levantó del sofá y de pronto pensó en huir, sin embargo sus pies parecían no querer responder…

Apenas se volteó a verla, sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un perfume floral, intenso a los sentidos y a la vez suave de esencias. Empuñó la mano un par de veces sin dejar de verla con una expresión vaga, y volteó sin más para regresar al estante donde encontró el libro. Ese cruce de miradas significó todo, más de allí no se atrevería a avanzar.

Ella se rió bajito al verle levantarse de aquella forma, se levantó enseguida y se acercó a él de manera confiada, al final de cuentas no se veía mala persona, si quisiese hacerle algo, él la hubiera encontrado primero, pero había sido al revés.

\- _Te asusté?_ \- Se animó a preguntar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Desinhibida, fresca, amigable y atenta; así era ella con todas las personas que conocía, o más bien, que le gustaba conocer.

Él apretó aún más la cubierta del libro, si acaso eso era posible. Se le veía como un gato acorralado, engrifado y temeroso, así era con el resto de la gente, simplemente un hombre retraído. No volteó a mirarla, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras devolvía el ejemplar en su estante correspondiente.

— _Algo..._ —Murmuró. Su cuerpo se volteó ligeramente para poder verla otra vez, ahora directamente a sus ojos. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, no estaba seguro cuál era la razón pero esa mujer le hacía sentir bastante extraño, tuvo que evitar su mirada para poder concentrarse en la regularidad de sus inhalaciones. Dejó que la saliva pasara hacia su garganta pesadamente, ya no estaba siendo divertido. Agarró cualquier otro libro que le pasó por enfrente y se lo llevó hasta el sofá donde nuevamente se acomodó, ignorando por completo a la chica.

Cualquiera podría haberse desanimado ante aquella acción, más ella no se daba cuenta de las intenciones o los "mensajes subliminales". Observó al chico tomar otro libro, sonrió aún más al notar que no tenía algo definitivo para leer, o más bien, que no sabía qué leer.

\- _¿Qué lees?_ \- Preguntó - _No te había visto por aquí, ¿estás de paso?_ \- continuó animada sin parar de hablar, solo quería hacer un poco de charla.

Se mordió la lengua. — _Nada especial..._ —Tuvo que revisar la cubierta del libro para descubrir que había sacado un libro de cómo pintar con acuarelas. Y eso que a él no le gustaba la pintura. Se sintió como un estúpido. Aguantó un suspiro de resignación y dejó el ejemplar a un lado, mirándola fijamente desde su asiento.

— _¿Por qué me hablas?_ —

 _— ¿Y por qué no?_ — preguntó contestando su pregunta mientras seguía sonriendo. — _No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?_ — continuó esta vez afirmando lo que preguntaba. — _Tú mochila indica que decidiste huir de casa_ — señaló el pequeño morral del chico que yacía abandonado sobre el suelo, y se acercó un poco más para hablar en susurro a manera de secreto — ¿ _Sabes que existen agentes que se llevan a los chicos de tu edad porque intentan huir de casa?_ \- se mostró bastante ingenua, todo porque su padre, le decía aquellas cosas cada que ella intentaba salir a escondidas de casa.

Retrocedió escéptico. Veía a la chica con una mueca de sorpresa, no esperó que una conclusión así saliera de pronto, principalmente porque era algo totalmente absurdo e irrealista. ¿Qué edad tendría la chica? Frunció los labios y entonces regresó a su bolso, el cuál se echó al hombro.

— _Yo vivo solo. No huí de casa..._ —No era del todo falso. Desde el internado en el conservatorio de Moscú se había dedicado a vagar, vivir de casa en casa hasta llegar a Londres donde mágicamente le había salido un hogar permanente... Probablemente era la costumbre lo que lo llevaba a huir. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo quería ser independiente.

Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a dejarla allí parloteando sola con sus ideas paranoicas, pero luego su estómago sonó tan fuerte que generó un eco a partir del rugido de sus tripas.

Se quedó sonriendo viendo la reacción del chico, se dedicó a dar unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, al punto de parecer una sombra mientras lo escuchaba. - _Mi madre me ha dicho que cuando una persona niega y frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo, esconde algo_ \- lo alcanzó poniéndose frente a él nuevamente, al tiempo que escuchó el sonido provocado por su estómago.

\- _Y ahora tu estomago te delata_ \- le sonrió como si hubiese descubierto a un niño haciendo travesuras - Te perdonaré si me acompañas a comprar hotdogs - ni siquiera el chico había hecho nada mal como para que le dijera que lo perdonaría, sin embargo era una frase típica de ella.

"Mi madre me ha dicho que cuando una persona niega y frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo, esconde algo"

Sus pies lo llevaron a dar un par de pasos más hasta detenerse, curioso de aquella conclusión. Realmente no tenía nada que esconder, ni dónde hacerlo. Su vida se había calificado como una seguidilla de eventos desafortunados, gracias a los cuales se había vuelto un ser hermético y distante. De allí también provenía sus ganas de ignorar a la señorita y largarse de ahí; la cercanía con la gente le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Hot...dogs? —Jamás los había comido. Su rostro se mostró desconfiado, hasta el punto en que una ceja se arqueó lo suficiente para mostrar su incredulidad. Le daba el beneficio de la duda, su estomago rugió bastante fuerte para decirse a sí mismo que era justo y necesario comer, cualquier cosa.

Ella afirmó dándose cuenta enseguida de que el chico no los conocía. Sonrío aún más amplio y dio medio giro sobre sus pies. - _Sígueme..._ \- se quedó pensando un momento, dándose cuenta que no tenía su nombre. - _chico extraño_ -

Caminó por los largos pasillos asegurándose de que él le siguiera, se sentía feliz, iría a comer de esas cosas "vagas" como le llamaba su tía Tsunade, no propias de una señorita de clase. Sólo quedaba poder escapar de aquel grupo de guardas que su padre siempre le enviaba para cuidarla.

— Sasuke...—Interrumpió para corregirla.

Mientras la chica se adelantaba se limitó a seguirla, ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos. Prácticamente se había olvidado del propósito de ese día. A pesar de su falta de tacto con la gente y ese rechazo a la comunicación esa mujer le obligaba en cierta forma a tener que acompañarla... Le agradaba.

Continuó sus pasos a un ritmo menos rápido para quedar a un lado de él. Le miró sonriendo tras escuchar su nombre, presentándose de la misma forma que él, sin mencionar su apellido.  
\- Sakura -

Salieron de aquel enorme lugar, pero antes de hacerlo, había buscado con cuidado a alguno de esos guardas que su padre le enviaba. Siempre buscaba la forma de huir de ellos y encontraba las mejores forma de poder escaparse.

\- _Podrías salir primero?._ iré detrás de tí... - pidió en una forma poco convencedora, después de todo ella era la guía, pero ocultarse detrás de él era su plan para salir de ahí sin ser vista.

El no quiso preguntar. Salió adelante mirando a ambos lados; sí, era muy poco disimulado. Incluso pasó por su mente que alguien le apuntaría con un láser de francotirador. Una vez que estuvo en la calle se acomodó el cabello.

— _¿Ya?_ —Alzó una ceja, mostrándole que no había moros en la costa y podía salir tranquilamente.

Ella caminó enseguida detrás suyo, casi como si fuese la sombra de su cuerpo solo que mucho más pequeña. Miró a los lados y se sintió libre dejando salir un grito lleno de emoción. - _waaah! Eres genial! ahora te debo un delicioso helado, ven!_ \- Le tomó del brazo apurando su paso para poder ir más lejos de ese lugar.

Se agarró de su mochila como pudo. La chica lo llevaba a rastras entre toda la gente que entraba y salía del edificio. Un par de calles más adelante se soltó bruscamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Realmente su condición física dejaba mucho que desear.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ —Se sostuvo de sus rodillas, mirando el piso, no era menos, si parecía que hubiesen corrido huyendo de alguien.

\- _Eso se llama..._ \- se quedó pensando un momento - " _Escape"_ \- le guiño el ojo y su vista se perdió en el rededor del lugar. Podía sentir la emoción, esa sensación de adrenalina en donde se sabía uno perseguido.

Rodó sus ojos, cansado, con hambre y un humor de perros. Se habían detenido en pleno parque, exactamente sobre el carril de las bicicletas. _— Recuérdame por qué accedí a comer contigo..._ —Y aquello sonó más retórico que una pregunta dirigida a ella...

Elevó la vista y se encontró con un ciclista que se dirigía despistado directamente hacia ella. En un rápido intento por moverla de la pista la jaló del cinturón para atraerla a su cuerpo y la sujetó con firmeza. Su corazón latió deprisa, tanto como si él hubiese estado a punto de ser derribado por el sujeto. No la soltó sino hasta que vio que estaba segura y la miró de arriba a abajo, buscando alguna magulladura por lo brusco del jalón.

\- _Porqué yo..._ \- Su dialogo fue interrumpido por aquel jaloneo en el que terminó muy de cerca al chico. _\- te he secuestrado..._ \- terminó de decir pausadamente, mientras su cabeza intentaba retomar el momento en que pasó todo aquello. No hablaba enserio, pero si se hacia un recuento de hechos, así podría considerarse.

 _— ¿Estás bien?_ —Ni siquiera puso atención a sus palabras. Se encontraba más preocupado de que el idiota que pasó junto ellos pudo haberle herido.

 _\- Si..._ \- se quedó anonada, apenas asumiendo lo que había pasado – _Lo... siento._ \- se disculpó.

Notó la distancia entre ambos, estaba tomándole de las manos y revisándola como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sintió un calor invadirle las extremidades y enseguida le soltó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos a modo de ocultarse.

 _— ... Vamos por esos hotdog..._ —Vio hacia otro lado, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido para que ella no se sintiera mal.

 _\- vamos_ \- le sonrió y caminó a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia aquel conocido puesto de Hotdogs.

Pocas eran las veces que podía escapar, y aquel lugar lo había conocido gracias a su amigo Naruto, con él, pudo conocer más cosas del mundo, saborear todo tipo de comidas raras y llevar una vida diferente, por esta razón, ella quería seguir conservando su lado "humano", sabiendo que una vez de vuelta a casa, las reglas, los horarios y la vida llena de reglas que llevaba, la mantendrían prisionera hasta poder volver a sentir esa libertad.

La multitud lo ponía nervioso. No acostumbraba a estar rodeado de gente, mucho menos comer en lugares públicos. Recordaba los conciertos en Rusia y se le revolvía el estómago, aquello era lo único que no le gustaba de tocar en la orquesta... Hubo veces en que su tutor para sacarlo al escenario tuvieron que vendarle los ojos para que se sintiera solo en el escenario.

Se acercó al puesto de hotdogs y se quedó mirando a Sakura sin saber qué hacer.

Pudo notar la ansiedad del chico, conocía bien esos gestos, porque ella los había tendido las primeras veces que salía sola a la calle. Se colocó a su lado y ordenó un par de hot dogs, que al momento de serles entregados, le dió el suyo y lo jaló hacia un lugar apartado dónde no había tanta gente rodeándoles.

\- _Toma_ \- le entregó la pequeña pieza en una de sus manos y tomó la suya llevándola a su boca para morderla.

Miró fijamente el hotdog, recordando que quizás había visto dicho alimento en una película o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, esperó a que ella diera el primer mordisco para ver cómo debía comerlo y no morir en el intento.

Mordió el pedazo de pan y al hundir la boca terminó manchándose con mostaza la punta de la nariz. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

La primera mordida y ella por igual había manchado su nariz de aquella salsa roja. Esas cosas eran ricas, pero de cierto tenían que podías perder toda la compostura que debes tener en la mesa, quizás por ello le gustaban tanto.

Observó al chico y rió al verle el punto amarillo en su naríz. - Te has manchado. Murmuró una vez que pasó bocado.

Arrugó el entrecejo y de inmediato buscó la manga de su camisa para retirarse los restos de mostaza de su nariz. Era por eso que le incomodaba comer ese tipo de alimentos, siempre tan complicados...

Había notado la pinta roja en la punta de su nariz, quiso reír pero en cambio le mostró una sonrisa muy leve, más relajada que aquella mueca falsa de cuando le conoció. Enseguida se acercó y con el dedo pulgar trató de limpiarle, quedando lo suficientemente pegado a su rostro para poder retirarla adecuadamente.

Mordió apenas el pan viendo la cercanía del chico y rió nerviosa. - _Q-que pena.._ \- se ruborizó ligeramente - Se supone que yo soy la que ha comido estas cosas.

No dijo nada, recordó la importancia del espacio personal y se alejó, creyendo que la había incomodado con su cercanía. Tampoco es que le molestase, para él era comprensible, llevaba toda su vida alejándose de la gente cuando se le acercaban mucho.

Fue a sentarse en una banca, a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Terminó comiendo el hotdog en silencio, si ya había comenzado no le quedaba otra más que terminárselo.

No le vió importancia a la lejanía del chico, por el contrarío se acercó y se sentó a su lado disfrutando igual el hotdog y la buena compañía que había encontrado, así si le darían ganas de seguir yendo a esa biblioteca para poder escapar y conocer otros lugares a lado de ese desconocido.

* * *

\- **So we have all this pain waiting in a bag with your name.**


	2. A SKY FULL OF STARS

**Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, bienvenido al segundo capitulo de esta historia. Sé que he tardado mucho, sin embargo les prometo que vale 100% la pena. He adelantado más esta historia porque me he emocionado con ella tan solo de escribirla. Lo que me hace recordar lo siguiente :**

 **Disclairmer:** La historia es creación propia, por lo que se prohíbe copiar y hacer uso de ella sin autorización . Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la historia de Naruto y a su creador Masashi KishiMoto.

* * *

 **A Sky Full of Stars.**

Cause you're a sky full of stars. I'm going to give you my heart.

* * *

 **\- S** ucesos extraños pasaban a su rededor, se había enterado algo que había pasado con Ino, Naruto y sus demás amigos cercanos. Sólo sintió el impulso de buscar al chico que había provocado tal situación, y al salir de clases, ahí le vio. Tan despreocupado y vago como todos los días, recostado sobre un banca con el humo recorriéndole.

Se acercó quedando a solo un paso de la banca, le observó sin saber el porqué le hacía sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, tenía tantas ganas de decirle algo sin siquiera conocerlo. Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz, no le importó si el chico se molestaría en mirarle, ella sentía la necesidad de hablar.

\- **_No sé que fue lo que quisiste demostrar con lo que has hecho_** **...** \- habló con claridad y sin ese toque de temor, viendo como el chico se sentaba en la banca para mirarla con fastidio. - **_Lo único que has ganado es más soledad y que todos te desprecien..._** \- Lo vio a los ojos y sintió enojo.

\- **_Te odio..._** – Se mordió los labios mostrando su impotencia - **_No por lo que le hiciste a Ino. Te odio por hacerme sentir esta presión incomoda y las ganas de odiarte_** \- Alzó su mano y le señaló.

\- **_Sabaku no Gaara… eres realmente despreciable!_** \- dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Fumaba tranquilo, ignorando todo lo que no fuera flora a su alrededor, hasta que aquella pequeña llegó para interponerse en su paisaje, sin parar de hablar. El pelirrojo se sentó para perla mejor mientras exhalaba el humo que había en sus pulmones, ladeando la cabeza con pesar porque se callaba. Todo era parte del mismo disco rayado, repitiendo una y otra vez palabras ya conocidas por otras voces. Era todo igual hasta que ella habló de su odio, el alzó su rostro con interés. Se escuchó una risa por lo bajo, ensanchó aquella sonrisa lobuna y se levantó en un dos por tres alcanzando a la portadora de aquel odio. Alcanzó su mano y la jaló hacia el, y en un movimiento brusco, sus labios robaron la inocencia de aquella boca.

Sonrió divertido al soltarla, ahora tendría más motivos para pensar en él. Para odiarlo más. Volvió a su cigarrillo calando su humo. Volvió a mirarla sonriente, mientras caminó tres pasos hacia atrás para después dar la espalda y dejarla ahí.

* * *

Corría para alejarse de aquel ser inhumano, solo pensaba en estar lo más lejos que pudiera de él para no sentir tan horrible sentimiento que había conocido gracias a él. No pensó que el acto que secundó el susodicho pasara. Había sido tan rápido que cuando abrió los ojos de la impresión, él la había besando.

Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas y limpió sus labios, lo miró con más odio, más no gritó. La sonrisa burlona que el chico tenía en sus labios era una cruel y burda muestra de que ella se lo había buscado.

Las ganas de llorar no le faltaron, más soporto el llanto, no permitiendo dejando salir sus lagrimas. Miraba aún al chico que daba la media vuelta y caminaba retirándose creyendo su triunfo. Retiró uno de sus zapatos y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas que fue a dar a la espalda del pelirrojo y entonces gritó.

\- **Besas pésimo!** –

- **...** – El volteo y tomó el zapato - **_fue mi primer beso._** – Respondió y rió mientras se alejo más. - y no seré el que vuelva descalzo a casa. Se escuchó una risa más burlona mientras se perdía en el camino.

Decidió no ver más aquella huida, se dijo que algún día el karma se encargaría de aquel suceso y que alguien como Gaara, no debía perturbarla.

* * *

Últimamente salía a la misma hora del colegio. Ella, la que pasaba horas en el colegio para adelantar materias, esa misma ahora esperaba el sonido del timbre como indicador para emprender la más larga de las carreras. No importaban los lugares a los cuales ir, sólo caminar por la ciudad con la idea de poder encontrarse con aquel chico vago de cabellos revueltos.

Cuando las personas están acostumbradas a la rutina, el mundo a su rededor puede notar los pequeños cambios que suceden cuando sales de esta. Ella jamás imaginó que este día, un par de amigas suyas le seguirían.

Una rubia se encontraba caminando a escondidas, intentaba que cierta pelirrosa no la descubriera, y cuidaba cada paso para no hacer ruido con sus tacones. Más atrás de ella secundaba una cabecilla de cabello oscuro que parecía acompañarla, a quien la rubia la había jalado sin poder negarse.

\- ¿ ** _Por que la seguimos?_** – Preguntó Hinata en un murmuro con un deje de preocupación.

Sakura había llegado hasta el parque del centro de la ciudad. Entre las prisas para no ser descubierta por los guaruras de su padre y los sucesos por los que había pasado en la tarde con el chico pelirrojo, la habían mantenido bastante distraída para no darse cuenta del mundo exterior. Se sentó sobre un de los bancos que se encontraban en aquel parque. Se acomodó el gorrito rojo que llevaba, mientras estiró los pies comenzando a moverlos de manera distraída, sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigas.

\- **_Shh... pero que poco observadora eres..._** – contestó la rubia - **¿** ** _Acaso no te has dado cuenta que últimamente sale a la misma hora con mucha prisa?_** – Continúo en susurros para no ser escuchada.

\- **_¿enserio..?_** \- la vio sorprendida - **Ahora que lo dices… Sakura se ve más bonita que de costumbre... hasta a mi gusta…** – Dijo y enseguida se vio ruborizada por la forma en que la miró la rubia.

Ino le sonrió dejando a un lado el comentario para no incomodarla más. - **_Dicen que eso ocurre cuando has encontrado el amor._** – continuo hablando de manera que pareciera toda una experta en los temas del romance. – **_Es seguro que esté esperando a un chico..._** \- Dedujo tan de prisa y aun divertida por el último comentario de Hinata y su sonrojo.

\- ¿ **No deberíamos irnos?..** – Entonó más preocupada la pelinegra después de escucharla. Imaginó que probablemente, Sakura estaría en una cita y ellas podrían estorbar.

\- **¿Qué?!** – Exclamó la rubia, y sus ojos buscaron la silueta de la pelirrosa para percatarse que no la haya escuchado. - ¿ **Acaso no quieres ver quién es su enamorado?** – Dijo intentando mantener el susurro mientras la miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Acostumbraba a pasear por ese parque. Era su lugar de relajación. Algunos días llegaba casi tan temprano como los jardineros que se encargaban de arrastrar las hojas de los árboles, y otros días, se marchaba ya cuando el frío calaba los huesos y no había luz suficiente para leer un libro.

Ese día la vio a ella ahí. Quiso huir, quiso darse la vuelta y hacer como que no la había visto. Sintió que ella esperaba a alguien y entonces, avanzó a paso firme y se sentó a su lado como si nada, dejando su bolso a un costado para sacar el mismo libro que acostumbraba a leer últimamente.

Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, solo al verlo de lejos. No se podría describir aquella expresión de felicidad en su rostro, pero quien la veía a escondidas, creyó fielmente en que aquello era amor. No fue necesario girar su rostro para poder verlo cuando se sentó a su lado, sólo continuó viendo al frente. Como cada vez, algo le decía que lo encontraría en ese lugar o en aquella biblioteca, y agradeció internamente a quien le estuviese marcando su destino.

La vio de reojo, ahora más familiarizado con esos ojos fijos al frente y no a él. Prácticamente se volvió tradición frecuentarse accidentalmente en lugares públicos y sentir ese aire incómodo entre ambos. Generalmente era ella quien buscaba su amistad y él... solía quitarse o alejarse lentamente antes de ruborizarse.

— **_¿Me estás siguiendo?_** —Fue directo al grano. Se le hacía sumamente curioso verla en cada uno de los lugares a los que iba. Quizás él la seguía a ella y aún no se percataba.

\- **_Si_** \- Contestó ella y sonrió girando su rostro para verlo y después, bajar de su vista a la portada de aquel libro. - **_Aunque aún no he encontrado los demás lugares que frecuentas_**. - bromeó.

Abrió aún más sus ojos. Odiaba que fuese tan directa, lo dejaba completamente expuesto. ¿O acaso bromeaba? Chasqueó la lengua dándole la espalda. Enseguida buscó su libro y lo abrió para comenzar a leer, ignorándola por completo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban las otras dos chicas que habían visto toda aquella escena y comenzaban a imaginar cuentos de hadas sobre Sakura y su romance.

\- **_Mira! ahí esta!_** – Dijo con emoción la rubia. - **_Estoy segura que es ese que se ha sentado a su lado!_** – De emoción, jaloneó la ropa del brazo de Hinata para llamar su atención.

Hinata levantó el rostro sin evitar sonrojarse al mirarlo a ambos. **_\- woah.. es… como si estuviera viendo dos modelos de un cuento de fantasía…_** \- De pronto sus ojos se vieron iluminados **_\- Qué bonitos se ven…_** \- murmuró y volvió a mirar a Ino. - **_No deberíamos estar aquí, de pronto me siento pordiosera_** – Pues para ella, todos a su rededor eran bellos.

\- **_Shh no grites que nos verán.._** – le recriminó Ino, ignorando su comentario. - S **i se ven muy tiernos juntos** – Sonrió ligeramente. De alguna forma se sentía feliz por la pelirrosa. Enseguida vió a Hinata y la regaño. - **_No digas tonterías, ni empieces con eso... tu también lo eres._** – Ahora tenía doble trabajo al tener que lidiar con la inseguridad de su amiga.

* * *

Un pequeño ruido detrás de ellos le hizo distraerse. Giró su rostro en busca de "algo". Y entonces recordó su vida "agitada" llena de huidas. - **_En realidad, eran los únicos dos lugares a los que no soy perseguida..._** \- murmuró tan sólo para que el escuchara. - **_Pero creo que me han encontrado_**... – Dijo ahora preocupada la pelirrosa.

Él volteó a ver sobre su hombro mientras la escuchaba. De pronto creía que esa mujer se la vivía de escapadas y gente que la acosaba, porque cada vez que se encontraban debían terminar huyendo.

— **_¿Quiénes son?_** —Notó una voz a través de los arbustos. Si deseaban espiar a Sakura... Eran muy poco disimuladas.

\- **_Ah!... Creo que ya se dio cuenta, vámonos Ino, no quiero arruinarlo_** –Se apresuró Hinata, bastante preocupada desde su "escondite".

\- **_¿Quienes de todos?_** – Preguntó Sakura bastante confundida. Ni siquiera había notado que eran sus propias amigas, ella estaba más concentrada en los agentes que su padre mandaba para "cuidarla".

Giró la vista hacia dónde el observaba y pudo ver a lo lejos un par de melenas bastante conocidas. La risa le invadió, verlas tan arruinadas no era tan propio de la Yamanaka, ni mucho menos de la chica Hyuga cuyo padre era un obseso de la limpieza. - **_Ese par, son mis amigas..._** – contentó sintiéndose más tranquila al ver que no eran quienes ella pensaba.

Sasuke, se quedó observándolas mientras las otras armaban semejante revuelto atrás de los arbustos. Guardó silencio, escuchando a Sakura hablar de sus amigas. Algo como eso... él jamás había conocido.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia los arbustos, tomando un pequeño palo para picar entre estos. La rubia creyó que podrían aún huir, por lo que se movió junto a Hinata para salir de ahí y escapar antes de que las pudiera encontrar.

Sasuke continuó observando la escena desde lejos. No pasó mucho para que finalmente decidiera en guardar su libro y cargar su bolso al hombro. No dijo más, tampoco quiso interrumpirla. Solo comenzó a caminar y desapareció del parque.

Hinata se levantó y salió enseguida al ver que el joven se iba. Corrió hacia él y lo detuvo. – **_E-espera..!_** \- tomó un poco de aire - Nosotras solo queríamos ver si estaba bien. – Trago saliva. - Hay un chico peligroso que siempre está dándole vueltas, pero... ella es buena… No sabía que la seguíamos. – En un impulso desesperado por detenerlo, giró al chico y comenzó a empujarlo desde el pecho para llevarlo de vuelta hacia Sakura.

Sakura escuchó la voz de Hinata y su vista se perdió en el camino que Sasuke había tomado. - **_Déjalo Hinata, debe ir a casa_**.- Le habló a su amiga, con bastante tranquilidad.

Ino estaba quieta mirando la escena, ya que Hinata se había adelantado a algo que por igual ella también haría. Se giró viendo la lastimosa mirada de Sakura y se acercó a ella. - **_Perdona por arruinarte la visita..-_** Dijo bastante apenada.

Hinata se quitó del frente de Sasuke dejándolo ir. Enseguida se apresuró a unirse a Ino y Sakura en el momento en que Ino se disculpaba.

\- **_Descuiden no la arruinaron._** \- les sonrió sintiéndose feliz. Se alejó un poco de ellas para correr por donde se había ido Sasuke y alcanzar a gritar su despedida. – **_Hasta pronto Sasuke!_** \- y le despidió a lo lejos.

\- **_Sakura..._** – murmuró adolorida la pelinegra.

\- **_Cada vez mas rara..._** – dijo Ino arqueando una ceja.

- ** _Asi de rara me quieres!_** – Volvió Sakura y le sacó la lengua jugando comenzando a perseguirla.

\- **_Por qué no me queda otra… -_** Sonrió la rubia uniéndose al juego, mientras corría rápido hasta Hinata para esconderse detrás de ella.

Mientras que a lo lejos, alguien mostraba una media sonrisa en su rostro tras aquella despedida.

* * *

Solo habían pasado un par de días tras el percanse con Gaara, y ahora encontraba en su locker el par de zapatos que le había lanzado al pelirrojo. – **Gaara …** \- Murmurò presionando su mochila contra su pecho con cierta molesta.

* * *

 **I don't care, go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do.**

 **Because in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars** **I think I saw you.**


	3. NEXT TO ME

Holaaaaa…

Lo sé, lo sé… he tardado años, pero tengo excusas y deberes. Más que excusas, deberes de adulto y pues con eso no se puede discutir. xD

En fin, les he traído el tercer capítulo, es bastante complejo, no sé si estoy desarrollando bien la historia y que ustedes logren ver las escenas y la puedan seguir más allá de lo que está escrito. Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias, sin duda me esforzaré por continuar y no dejarla a medias. :)

Saludos!

* * *

 **NEXT TO ME**

" Stood there counting every heartbeat, thinking about the words to say.

Try not to understand our feeling and would it ever go away. "

* * *

 **S** us ojos se abrieron ante el primer rayo de sol. La vista le ardía, y se sentía incómodo por la posición en la que durmió. Prácticamente había desfallecido apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, de ahí el intenso dolor en su espalda. Se talló los ojos y trató de enfocar hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía el océano vasto y la arena como un paisaje lejano. Había olvidado por completo el lugar en donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba eran las palabras de aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar su padre.

A los pies de su cama había una toalla, la misma que la noche anterior Kakashi le había arrojado para que tomase una ducha. Aprovechó entonces de darle utilidad y tomó un largo baño. Al salir se encontró con un silencio abrumador. Mientras recorría los enormes pasillos de aquel lugar más sentía como la soledad le inundaba. Bajó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con una nota sobre la encimera.

"El desayuno está en la mesa. Debo salir a trabajar, volveré en la noche.

PD: Por favor no te metas en líos...

Tu padre."

Arrugó en su puño lo que quedaba del papel y lo arrojó a la basura, aunque consciente de la buena intención de Kakashi. Se llevó su bolso al hombro y salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

Actuaba distante, perdida y sumida en pensamientos. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Fue lo de Ino o había sido aquel beso robado?

O mejor aún, su primer beso por parte de una persona por la que llegó a sentir tanto rechazo y desprecio.

Lo odiaba, tanto que su enojo hizo presionar con fuerza la tela de los holanes de su vestido hasta dejarlo arrugado, mientras se lograron deslizar de sus ojos aquellas lágrimas rebeldes que había guardado frente a él. Era el segundo día tras el percance con Gaara. Estaba frente a su locker pensando en que tal vez volvería a encontrar algún desagradable regalo.

Y así fue. Abrió el looker y dentro, encontró un libro de Caperucita roja, junto a este se encontró con una nota con las iniciales G. S. ; no habría que ser demasiado ingeniosos para saber de quién provenía aquello. Se mordió el labio inferior con fastidio y cerró el locker con enfado dejando caer el libro en el primer cesto que encontró a su paso y a la vista del pelirrojo, quien solo sonrió de una forma bastante perversa y divertida a la vez.

Tercer día. Encontró una canasta con flores muertas y una capa roja. Comenzaba a fastidiarse más de la cuenta, tomó la canasta con la idea de buscarlo para dejarle caer aquellas flores podridas en su cabeza.

\- _Escucha bien, "lobito". No te tengo miedo_! - le aventó la capa roja y se marchó de ahí. Huir era lo mas fácil y menos cansado.

* * *

Desconocía lo que pudiese estar leyendo, pero solo verla a lo lejos sintió un impulso de sentarse desde donde estaba y solo observarla. Ocultaba sus ojos detrás del papel de un libro mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando hacia el lugar en donde ella estaba.

Por alguna razón, ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, observada. Instintivamente sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, y a lo lejos encontró a la razón de su visita en ese lugar aquella tarde. No había duda, era él. El mismo que escondía su rostro tras las páginas de un libro sentado a lo lejos. La emoción no pudo ser controlada en su garganta, por lo que el nombre de aquel chico resonó en el silenciado lugar. – _Sasuke!_ – Agitó su mano emocionada para que la notase.

El grito le hizo arrojar el libro lejos solo del puro susto. Se quedó mirándola boquiabierto con el ceño enjuto mientras se acercaba, casi regañándola por el escándalo. _\- Esta es una biblioteca..._ – Le recriminó cuando la tuvo al frente.

Ella se cubrió la boca apenada y se acercó a él _\- Hola!_ – le saludó sintiendo mucha emoción solo de poder verlo.

El por su parte se sintió ligeramente incómodo... Su olor le invadía profundamente, un olor demasiado embriagador y empalagoso, casi como un recordatorio constante de aquella situación en la que la conoció por primera vez. - _Hola..._ – Era un hombre de pocas palabras. Se hundió en su asiento y sostuvo su rostro con el índice en la sien y su dedo pulgar en la mandíbula.

\- _¿Has venido a leer algo o solo a perder el tiempo?_ – Preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba en el asiento vecino.

\- _Esta vez... leo algo..._ \- Parecía que ella le había descubierto su rutina de ir y perder el tiempo. Tantos días metido en la biblioteca le habían recordado lo importante de un poco de lectura ligera. - _¿Y tú... vienes muy seguido?_ \- Él sabía la respuesta. Algunas veces salía de casa para ir a la biblioteca con las mismas ganas de encontrársela, que leer alguna estupidez en la sección de mitología.

Negó - _Hoy esperaba encontrarte para ir a comer hotdogs_ \- tan directa y sincera que no se podrían encontrar más intenciones en sus palabras.

\- ¿ _Otra vez?_ \- Su voz sonó cansada. - _Creo que no volveré a comer de esas cosas_..-

\- _Oh..._ \- Ella se desanimó pensando que quizás no quería ir con ella.

El abrió un poco más los ojos, notando su decepción.- _Podemos… Comer otra cosa.-_ sugirió.

\- ¿ _Pizza_? - Preguntó al instante - ¿ _Comida china_? – De pronto la emoción había vuelto.

- _Pizza_. - Interrumpió rápido. Tan solo porque era algo que conocía y sabía que no haría el ridículo al comerlo.

\- _Bien!_ -

El se paró de su asiento, aquella ocasión no llevaba nada más que una mochila vieja al hombro, nada como un bolso de viaje o algo por el estilo. - _¿A Dónde entonces?_ -

\- _No tengo idea... siempre pedimos pizza a domicilio..._ – Respondió intentando recordar el nombre de alguna pizzería.

\- _¿Pizza a domicilio?_ \- Recordó donde vivía y se sintió algo incómodo. No estaba seguro si Kakashi lo dejaría llevar a alguien a casa.

\- ¿ _Crees que lleven pizza a cualquier sitio?..._ – Continuaba parloteando. - _Es decir, si nos sentamos en un parque conocido y pedimos que nos lleven la pizza a ese lugar, ¿lo llevarían?_ – De pronto habían surgido bastantes preguntas en su cabeza. - _Creerá la gente que vivimos entonces en un parque?_ – Empezó a divagar.

El miró para ambos lados, si acaso había alguien cerca lo tomaría también por loco. - _No lo sé... nunca he pedido pizza a domicilio... Pero..._ \- Apretó la mandíbula - _Puedo llamar a mi casa a ver si me dejan llevarte._ \- Lo sugirió, porque en el fondo creyó que su padre definitivamente se rehusaría a tal cosa.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, nadie de sus amistades hechas le había ofrecido tal cosa sin llevar alguna otra intención. - _Suena genial, podríamos ver películas_ \- y como siempre, terminaba dejándose llevar por la emoción armando todo un plan para el momento.

\- Ah...- Se quedó pensativo, quizás había sido demasiado eso de invitarla. Claro aún podía ser rechazado por Kakashi. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a su "padre"; en esa hora se encontraba en el trabajo, tendría suerte si lo encontraba de mal humor porque él, sinceramente no sabía qué rayos hacer con una mujer metida en la casa. - ¿ _Kakashi.._.? -

\- ¡ _SASUKE!_ – Se escuchó enérgico al otro lado de la línea. - ¿ _Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás en problemas?_ -

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, su padre siempre exageraba todo...- Quisiera llevar una chica a casa... ¿Puedo? - Casi estaba seguro que el otro le diría que no, que aquello no era propio de jóvenes de su edad, etc.

\- ¡ _POR SUPUESTOOO_! – Ok, no era lo que él esperaba. - ¿ _Cómo se llama la joven? ¿Vive cerca de nuestra casa? ¿La conociste en el observatorio?_ \- Kakashi seguía hablando mientras Sasuke se alejaba el teléfono de su oído. - ¿ _Aló... Sasuke_? –

Sin más cortó y se quedó viendo a Sakura. - _Dijo que sí.._. – Suspiró resignado al ver los ojos brillantes de la chica.

Ella se levantó con ánimos – _vamos!_ – dijo con prisa, apurándole.

El se levantó algo flojo - _Vale..._ \- Suspiró y empezó a caminar a su lado, mirando fijo al frente y cargando su mochila mientras caminaban hacia la estación de buses.

\- ¿ _En dónde vives?_ \- preguntó ella de pronto.

\- _Brighton..._ \- Siguió mirando hacia el frente, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos para cobijarse del frío de la tarde. - _En bus se demora un par de horas..._ -

\- _Eso es demasiado lejos..._ \- cayó en cuenta que lo veía casi a diario y el viajaba de tan lejos.

\- _Es mejor que estar encerrado en casa..._ \- Murmuró, deteniéndose en seco. - _Si quieres podemos ir en tren... Eso demora unos 50 minutos._ -

\- _Tren... nunca se ha subido a un tren. Suena a aventura.. si! si! vamos_! – Dijo más que convencida.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, en ese momento creyó que existía alguien que conocía menos del mundo que él. La siguió entonces hasta la estación de trenes donde en las ventanillas vendían boletos de tren para Brighton. Compró dos, ignorando si la chica tenía o no dinero para comprarlo. Aprovechó parte del dinero que le daban en el conservatorio por sus presentaciones y se encargó de todos los gastos.

Por su parte, Sakura trató de mantenerse lo más cerca a él para no perderle la pista. Perderse no le costaba nada, y los lugares que no conocía le asustaban. Estaba inquieta, sabía que si se perdía su mejor amigo no vendría a buscarla como tantas veces, así que sólo se mantenía bastante cerca sosteniéndose de la chamarra del pelinegro para no perderse en el camino. - _Es un alivio que seas tan alto_.- murmuró para disimular su nervio.

La gente comenzó a llenar los andenes de tren, incluso causándole molestia el no poder caminar tranquilamente y chocar a cada segundo con algún sujeto torpe en el trayecto. Miró la hora y el boleto que había comprado partía en apenas un par de minutos, si perdían ese tren quizás no habría otro para llegar a Brighton. Sujetó a Sakura de la mano con firmeza y la obligó a correr entre la gente, cuidando que nadie la fuese a derribar.

Ella se alivió sintiéndose más segura cuando él le sujetó de la mano y la llevó junto a él hasta tomar el tren. Una aventura como esa, bien valdría la pena el regaño de papá o incluso de su propia madre.

En un último intento por agarrar el tren, se aventuró en tomar a Sakura por la cintura y sacarle de entre la masa. Así lograron abordar el tren y tras de ellos se cerraron las puertas. Por un momento hasta sintió el sudor en su sien. Siempre que andaba con ella terminaba agotado... Probablemente era la maldición que rondaba a esa chica.

Ella ajena a las penas y aquejos del chico, admiraba por las ventanillas la vista de la ciudad, mientras el tren se movía.

Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el asiento contiguo al de la pelirrosa y respiró tratando de recuperar todo el aliento que había perdido anteriormente.

Ella desvió su vista de la ventana, dirigiéndola hacia él. Se acomodó esta vez en su asiento. Y no tardó mucho en mantenerse en silencio. - ¿ _Has pensado estudiar aqui?_ -

\- _Estudio aquí_. - Buscó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a hojear las páginas, sin buscar nada en particular.

\- ¿ _En dónde_? - buscó la forma de interrogarlo más.

\- _Real Conservatorio de Música de Londres_. - Lo citó tal como salía en su folleto, aún no comenzaba las clases y la directora lo llamaba ya a menudo para poder contactarse con él y pedirle una demostración a sus alumnos.

Sakura leyó el titulo del folleto, y le pareció el mismo lugar dónde su amigo Shino, asistía a clases - _Es muy buen lugar_.-

El silencio permaneció tras aquella breve charla, por alguna razón no era incomodo para èl, pero para ella estaba siendo bastante tedioso al punto de llegar al bostezo. Tallò sus ojos con su mano y los cerró olvidándose del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Demasiado silencio le pareció extraño, semanas de haberla conocido y no la recordaba tan callada. Cuando su vista se desvió hacia la chica, la encontró con su cabeza recargada sobre el cristal. Sonrió, no podía creer como alguien podría ser tan ingenuo e infantil.

Tras varios minutos de viaje, él se había concentrado en admirar el paisaje de la ciudad. Su vista a veces vagaba hacia la pelirrosa y enseguida, volvía a fijarla hacia la ventana. De pronto sintió una molestia al verla con su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro, pero tampoco tenia ganas de quitarla. Se veía mejor en silencio, así, sin ser tan ruidosa.

Ella se removió sobre algo cálido y un olor perfumado bastante ligero que llenó sus fosas nasales. De pronto ese aroma le llevò a un sueño más profundo en el que pudo ver a su padre.

" _Ojalà pudieras ser un oso de peluche..._ "

Escuchó su propia voz como si fuese real. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio sobre el pecho de Sasuke. No se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó dormida.Y con mucha pena alzó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que la miraban de tal forma que no podría explicar. De inmediato se separó sintiéndose apenada, mantuvo su cabeza baja y con las manos reposadas sobre sus rodillas.

\- _Te has perdido la vista_ \- El pelinegro habló por fin para quitar aquella incomodidad.

Ella dirigió su rostro hacia la ventana. La vista era realmente nostálgica para alguien que acababa de soñar con su padre. Aquel sueño solo había generado en ella las ansias de poder verlo, y el había notado aquella melancolía en su rostro.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

Meneó su cabeza en negación sin regresar a verle. - _La vista me recuerda a mi padre_. - Escuchó el al fin.

¿Será que su padre estaba muerto?

El era de las personas que se metían en la vida de los demás, y si ella no hablaba, él no haría por hacerle que le contara aquello que la hacia ver tan frágil. - _Ah.._ \- No supo de que manera responder, pues no sabia nada de la vida de aquella chica pelirrosa.

\- _Me pregunto si en cada viaje que hace es lo que èl ve_. -

La escuchó continuar y le vio de reojo. Ella continuaba sumergida entre casas, nubes y arboles.

\- ¿ _Sabes?, uno de mis mayores sueños fue que el me mostrara el mundo_. - De pronto giro su rostro y lo encontró estoico ante su historia. Sonrió para si, después de todo, aun no podía continuar sin que pudiera hablar de ese padre que nunca veía.

Al menos estaba seguro de algo, su padre no estaba muerto pero por sus palabras, quizás no lo veía tanto. Un padre ausente era como si estuviese muerto.  
Él no era la mejor persona en animar a alguien, no sabría que decirle y se desesperaba por rebuscar en su cabeza algo certero hasta que la escuchó hablar.

\- _Pero en este momento estoy agradecida de que alguien como tu sea el que me lo esté mostrando_.- Le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, y él al verla, no pudo sentirse incomodado al punto de sentir un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

Carraspeó, y enseguida desvió su mirada y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. - _Es la parte de ir a comer pizza a mi casa_. - Respondió de manera tonta, quitando todo aquel ambiente "romántico" que flotaba sobre ellos.

Ella sonrió y el resto del camino se dedicó en mirar el paisaje en agradecimiento al pelinegro.

Tras una viaje de cincuenta minutos, por fin se veían parados sobre las calles de Brighton. Sasuke se concentró en buscar la forma de ir más rápido a su casa sin hacerla pasar algún peligro. Desconocía el tipo de vida que llevaba Sakura, pero podía juzgar un poco a que era una niña sobrepotegida por sus padres. La miró de reojo y le encontró soplando sus manos. No pudo entender aquella acción, el clima era similar al de Lóndres, quizá más cálido por ser la costa sur, hasta que vio su rostro fuè que entendió que aquello era un reflejo de miedo. No se lo pensó, le tomó de la mano y la llevó caminando por las calles hasta llegar al paradero.

\- _Espera un momento_ \- Su voz miedosa había cambiado por completo, ahora se mostraba un poco a la defensiva. - ¿ _Exactamente a dónde iremos_? - Sonó más desconfiada.

El rostro de Sasuke se vio confuso. ¿Ahora le entraba la paranoia de ir con un desconocido cuando ella fue la que lo buscó para ir a comer?  
Viajó con él hasta Brighton y.. ¿Apenas le se le ocurría ser precavida?

No evito la risa, la chica era bastante enana y se le hacia muy chistosa verle con el ceño fruncido mirándole directo. Tocó su frente haciéndole hacia atrás dejándola perpleja. - _Acostumbro invitar a comer a mis secuestrados._ \- El rostro de ella fue un cuadro que bien pudo ser enmarcado.

Sakura palideció y miró a los lados en busca de ayuda, sin embargo a esas horas de la tarde parecía que la gente no acostumbraba a utilizar justamente ese paradero. - _No soy un buen negocio_ \- su voz se escuchó quebrada.

Sasuke podría continuar divirtiendose ante la ingenuidad de la chica. - _Tu si que estás mal de la cabeza_ \- Dijo a la vez que se encaminaba hacia el bus que recién se detuvo. Se paró en la entrada esperando a que subiera. - _Dijiste que estabas agradecida de que te mostrara el mundo, ahora... comenzare por mostrarte mi casa y comeremos pizza._ \- Riò bajo, no pudo aguantarse la diversión que le provocaba la ingenuidad de la chica.

Sakura suspirò aliviada, se acercó y subió el bus eligiendo de los lugares de en medio para sentarse. Justo a estas alturas venia cayendo en cuenta que había sido demasiado impulsiva con ese chico que apenas conocía. Alzó la vista y lo vio parado frente a ella a falta de lugares. Sintió alivio, aunque no supiera nada de él, le inspiraba confianza. Y tal como lo dijo la primera vez que lo conoció. Si fuese algún secuestrador, ya la habría robado desde ese primer día.

La siguiente hora pasaron el tiempo ( más bien ella ) en conocer toda la casa. Kakashi no estaba, y podría ser el momento justo y añorado de cualquier chico a sus cortos 17 años. Pero con Sasuke no pasaba la más mínima idea sexual para con ella. Y ella.. ella vivía en su propio mundo de color de rosa.

\- Es tarde - Dijo ella levantándose de la sala. - Mamá va a colgarme. - Su cara fuè un drama.

Sasuke no entendiò porque la madre matarìa a la hija, era algo bastante complejo para èl. Aunque, recordando lo preocupada que era su madre, igual podria entender un poco la situacion. - ¿Porque no la llamas ? - sugirió.

\- _Claro, le diré que estoy con un chico en Brighton_. - Dijo sin conocer el sarcasmo y Sasuke se vio ruborizado. La connotación no era justamente aquello, pero bien podría malinterpretarse.

\- _Si lo dices de esa forma podrías meterte en problemas_ \- Carraspeò. - _Usa una cuartada_ \- sugirió nuevamente.

El rostro de ella fue indescriptible. Se preguntó entonces de que planeta la habían traído. Suspiró cansado, esa chica aparte de meterlo en problemas, hacìa que se agotara fácilmente y le producía un fastidio que le agradaba. Genial, ahora el incoherente estaba siendo el.

\- _No debería ser yo quien te enseñe a decir mentiras a tus padres_ \- Le recriminó. - Ll _ama a un amigo y pide que llame a tu casa para avisar que estas con èl_. - Nuevamente un ligero sonrojo se reflejo en sus mejillas, cualquiera diría que planeaban una escapada de adolescentes. Bufó molesto y se rascó las cabeza con desespero.

Ella se vio divertida, tomó su teléfono y marcó a su madre. - _Mamá, estoy en casa de un amigo en Brigthon_. -

El rostro de Sasuke palideció, ¿pero qué carajos estaba haciendo?

\- ¿ _Podrías venir por mi?, No quisiera hacer que Sasuke viaje dos veces_. -

Sasuke permaneció quieto, al menos no se escucharon reclamos en la otra linea.

\- _Está bien, te envió la dirección._ \- colgó. - _Mi madre vendrá por mi_. - Anunció con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke la miraba casi con odio.

\- _Tú vas a meterme en problemas..._ \- murmuró yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua fría.

* * *

Era hora de gimnasia cuando observó que ella había quedado sola mientras sus compañeras fueron a comprar bebidas a la parte trasera. Aprovechó su descuido para tomarla del brazo y llevarla más al fondo, del gimnasio, justo en donde se encontraba el depósito y se encerró con ella.

\- _Buenas... caperucita.._ \- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina.

Sakura, se asustó al ser jalada por sorpresa, cuando escuchó la voz del chico se le erizó la piel. Como pudo se separó de él inmediatamente manteniendo su distancia.

\- _Aléjate Sabaku._..-

Rió notoriamente entre dientes y la vio con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Verla asustada, de alguna forma solo lo excitaba. - _Escapar solo empeora las cosas...Haruno...-_ ya que jugaba con apellidos, se dispuso a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella, cual felino a su presa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos en una forma de autoprotección. Su vista no perdió detalle de la distancia que había entre ellos, no estaba para darse el lujo de distraerse por un momento porque ya conocía las manías absurdas de ese sujeto. - _Quién habló de escapar, Sa- ba-ku._ \- se mostró valiente aunque por dentro estuviese más que asustada.

\- _Joo... la niña tiene garras, interesante...-_ jugó con los dedos sobre su barbilla y le vio libidinosamente de arriba abajo - _¿Aun estas enfadada por algo tan tonto como un beso...?_ – sonrió.

Sakura roló los ojos con fastidio, le exasperaba en sobremanera su altanería _\- ¿Un beso? jah!_ \- rió - _¿Consideras eso un beso?_ \- se mofó de él, sabiendo que cualquier palabra podría provocarlo más, sintiendo aún más temor al notar su mirada que entre la oscuridad era mucho más dura.

¿ _Acaso piensas enseñarme como dar uno…?_ \- Se acercó lo más rápido posible y sujetó con fuerza la barbilla de la chica - _huelo tu virginidad pequeña...-_

Se movió con brusquedad, no soportaba que la tocara - _No soy maestra en el arte, así que déjame en paz._ \- volvió a alejarse de él.

Gaara sonrió. La jaló del brazo logrando azotarla contra la puerta. De manera rápida, subió sus brazos para solo sostenerlos con una sola mano por que su tamaño era imponente a pesar de sus rasgos delgados. - Oh, _no me digas.. te gustan los príncipes azules..._ jajajajajja no puedo creerl _o, tan estúpida.._.-sonrió con burla.

Sakura intentó patearle y se movió para poder soltarse, era demasiado pequeña, pero podía tener cierta brusquedad por los juegos pesados que tenía de pequeña con su casi hermano Naruto. - _Me… lastimas..._ \- gimió al sentir dolor en sus muñecas.

\- ¿ _Te_ _lastimo?..oh.. cuanto lo siento…_ -relamió sus labios extasiado con tan solo escucharla. - si dejas de moverte quizá considere no romperte las muñecas...-la sonrisa se mantuvo, pero esta vez en un gesto falso de amistad.

\- _Deja de actuar como un pervertido..._ – Se escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa con enfado. De pronto la situación le había llegado a poner tan asustada que prefirió mantener un margen en el que un orgullo raro y falsa valentía se vieron reflejados. Le regaño mientras continuaba intentando zafarse de su agarre. _\- ¿ Es que tu madre no te enseño a ser respetuoso con las chicas?._ – Preguntaba con el ceño fruncido, con sus intentos de querer soltarse.

\- _Oh, no... yo no actúo. Soy uno...-_ Gaara solo buscaba asustarla, y ver como aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo se revolvía frente a él, le divertía en sobremanera. Amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a ella aun mas pegando su frente con la ajena. - ¿ _Acaso piensas que con hablar de mi madre moverás mi corazón…?_ – Murmuró frente a sus labios y continuó con aquella sonrisa - _No, para nada._ \- frunció el cejo, se quitó la capucha azul de su sudadera y continuó hablando. - Las chicas como tu me enferman... – Dijo esta vez con cierto enojo y fastidio.

\- ¿ _Las chicas como yo?_ \- preguntó incrédula, ahora no sabía de que hablaba. - _Sólo te lancé un par de zapatos por sobrepasarte con Ino!_ – Se excusó.

\- _Te he estado observando, Haruno_. – Sonrió. - _¿Puedes decirme pervertido, cuando tu eres una acosadora?_

\- _No te pedí que me observaras, además no soy ninguna acosadora_ \- se molestó por he hecho de acusarla sin razón, ella no poseía de ese tipo de maldad.

 _-¿No?... Que mal_. - Se acercó a su cuello y lo olio suavemente. _\- Hueles tan bien..._ – Cerró los ojos al sentir su fragancia. - _Eso te lo concedo…-_ Hizo una pausa. - Y ese tono de voz, que estas usando debe ser mas tu verdadero ser. Es… interesante. - Volvió a verla con sus ojos verdes. - Eres hermosa y lo concedo... pero tu idea de un príncipe azul me irrita...- le acarició el cabello.

Ella estaba atónita. ¿La adulaba y la odiaba? ¿Qué clase de desorden mental poseía aquel chico? - Gracias, que amable. Pero no estoy aun interesada en los chicos, mucho menos en la búsqueda de ese príncipe que tanto mencionas.

Gaara sonrió suavemente y sin preguntar la besó.

Llevaba sentado en una banca al menos quince minutos esperándola. Recordaba con claridad cómo Sakura le había amenazado para que él fuese a encontrarla a su escuela. Viajar dos horas en bus para llegar a Londres e ir a buscarla... Realmente tenía un poder de convencimiento que causaba escalofríos. De todas formas, nunca podía negarse a sus caras de decepción cuando él terminaba diciéndole que no. Y de cualquier modo, allí estaba, sentado, agotado, con fatiga y su cara de pocos amigos que acostumbraba a llevar.

Llamaba la atención que un chico tan peculiar se asomara por ese lugar, todos con uniformes escolares, faldas, camisas. Arrugó el ceño al mirar su reloj. Era la última vez que le hacía caso y aceptaba participar de sus ocurrencias.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se paseó por el campus buscando alguna señal de vida de ella. Finalmente dio con un par de chicos que le pareció de alguna forma la conocían. Preguntó por ella, sin siquiera saber describirla; "Alta... delgada, cara de cordero degollado..." De haber sabido que todos la conocían por su nombre quizás habría saltado ese paso humillante. Se le daban mal las descripciones.

La última vez que la habían visto fue en su clase de gimnasia, cerca del depósito de la escuela. Caminó desganado, como si el trayecto fuese una tortura y llegó al depósito dispuesto a darle el regaño de su vida por haberle hecho perder el tiempo. Al jalar la puerta se encontró con que esta estaba trabada, sin embargo insistió forzándola. Según su estructura, pasaba desapercibido por un chico debilucho y sin fuerzas, sin embargo en estatura se imponía fácilmente al resto, genes donados por parte de la familia de su padre.

Empujó la puerta con el costado de su cuerpo energéticamente. Como era de esperarse, la estructura cedió y le permitió entrar. La primera escena que vio le dejó pasmado. Una mezcolanza de sentimientos que no podía identificar; en primera instancia ver a Sakura enrollada con un hombre no era algo que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado.

Sakura presionó esta vez sus labios para no sentir los de Gaara, se revolvió debajo de su cuerpo, logrando levantar su pierna y poder pegarle en su estomago. La entrada de Sasuke había ocasionado la distracción de Gaara para que pudiera zafarse con facilidad.

Gaara aguantó el golpe y se separo del beso tosiendo y riendo. – _Eso! eso es de lo que hablo...!_ – Tosió - _Que valiente..._ – sonrió divertido aún sintiendo la falta de aire. - _Pero pudiste lastimarme…_ -

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó serio, frío y ese tinte de encabronamiento que permitía vislumbrar que no estaba para chistes. — _Sakura, vámonos._ —Se acercó sin inmutarse ante la presencia del otro tipo, poco y nada le importaba. Simplemente tomó a la chica del brazo y la jaló de la oscuridad hacia afuera.

\- _Príncipe azul Haruno, príncipe azul... recuérdalo..._ \- río a carcajadas como un cínico, ciertamente le tomaba por sorpresa toda la situación, pero que se volviera más complicada solo lo excitaba más.

Sakura apenas iba a reclamar, cuando el sonido de la puerta y la voz de Sasuke le devolvieron esperanza de no terminar como Ino o algo peor. Se alejó de inmediato yendo con el pelinegro, sin embargo la voz de Gaara continuó retumbando el lugar con aquella sonrisa cínica. Limpió su boca con frustración, ni siquiera fue capaz de regresar a ver al chico que le llevaba del brazo.

Ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de lo que había pasado. Sakura solo había logrado pronunciar un tímido "Gracias", cuando él lo había aceptado con un simple "Hn".

* * *

Los días habían pasado tras el percance con Gaara, paseaba por las calles y a lo lejos pudo visualizar aquella figura masculina de cabellos oscuros.

\- _Sasuke!_ \- Su voz se había escuchado por toda la calle cuando lo vio cruzar, no se pudo resistir las ganas de saludarlo a lo lejos.

El escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar. Al contrario de voltear a ver de dónde provenía, aceleró el paso casi seguro de quién se trataba. Hace días la evitaba, aún cuando sabía que se la encontraría, puesto que frecuentaban los mismos lugares. Ese día llevaba prisa, tenia práctica en el conservatorio. La ignoró y cruzó la calle dispuesto a entrar a la escuela de música.

Sakura se sintió extraña al verle alejarse más, estaba segura de que le había escuchado, ella misma se encargó de que el aire entrara perfecto a sus pulmones para que el ruido producido por el diafragma llegara a sus oídos. La gente le miró y bajó la cabeza apenada, viendo de reojo aquel lugar al que el chico había entrado, preguntándose si debería ir detrás de él e investigar si efectivamente no habría gritado lo suficiente.

Más solo fue una idea que quedó en su cabeza, algo le hizo dar la vuelta y continuar su camino a casa.

* * *

" Now I'm dancing by myself out in the rain. Now it's getting rather cold, and I just wanted you to know that if my dreams will let me be, will you come dancing next to me. "


End file.
